User talk:Icmer In Nyc/1
-- Happyface 22:31, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Visit my page on The Club Penguin Wikia for the user talk. was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 21:58, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Nyc means New York City... :) ---- was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 21:59, 25 October 2008 (UTC) -- Happyface 23:45, 19 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Chenorybl (APPROVED!) Of course! Just follow the COC. Oh, and put it in the middle of the Trans-Antarctica Mountains, away from anything else... or, set up a new town! Keep it clean. Also, do your research and write CP or CPFW based parodies. I would reccomend LiquidFence as an example. Use as many existing characters and creatures as possible. Also try to use real-world CP characters from time to time. We need uses for characters like G's Family, B, Napoley Bonapart, ect., ect., ect.... You can make new ones if needed. Finally, if it is a HUGE event, a museum may be established in a nearby town (or elsewhere), or any secret documents into the The Big Fat Building o' Archives, ect. I can't wait to see what happens! Good luck, w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 22:18, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Skippy903 Look he's my brother. pick on him and you get blocked. This is a democracy but he made the article. -- Happyface 23:10, 21 November 2008 (UTC) NO! NO! Dancing Penguin mispelled it on purpose. Don't move it!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 17:48, 22 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Archive my talk Icmer, m'laddo, I have one word for you: How? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 19:51, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Permission Granted Permission Granted. --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 21:36, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Copyrights Ok, Icmer, here are the restrictions: #'Do not', under any circumstances, use The Antics Brothers or their puffles (excluding Mabel)!!! They are copyrighted to me! #You can use the places and characters I have made, but research their articles before you use them! Like TurtleShroom said, characters or places can not act/look/be out of order. OK? #Feel free to use Mabel. She must be used as an antagonist. Must! Other than that, you are free to use all the other stuff, because the wiki is a free resource. So have fun with your book! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 21:44, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :No, this is GFDL YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:54, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Siggy Test --Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC)--Icmer In Nyc Go green! Save the Earth! 21:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Penguin Fighter I defintely agree with you. You should tell Happyface and/or TurtleShroom. (P.S. Skippy forgot to ask me about character usage for Mabel.) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 18:11, 27 November 2008 (UTC)